This invention relates generally to liquid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in sprayed liquid dispensing apparatus, wherein multiple advantages are achieved, as will appear.
There is need for lightweight, refillable, plastic containers to which pressurized gas of acceptable composition may be supplied. This avoids the need for finger pumping of liquid containers, to develop pressure for spraying purposes; and it also avoids any need for use of pressurizing gas of unacceptable composition. Also, there is need for containers for such liquid and acceptable gas under pressure, which are not metallic. In the past, commercially usable, handheld plastic containers were not able to contain gas pressures above levels of about 100 psi, due to their inadequate strength. It was believed that handheld plastic containers would have to have wall thicknesses of unacceptably large dimensions to contain such high pressures, such large dimensions being considered unacceptable, due to high cost of materials and to disposal problems after use.
There is need for containers which overcome the above problems and difficulties.